


Lousy choice of word

by qingyansujiu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingyansujiu/pseuds/qingyansujiu
Summary: 一个没有什么油盐的如果beta也会发情的PWP，OOC慎





	Lousy choice of word

Leno刚结束训练就觉得自己有些头晕。  
“激素水平有些高，”队医看了看刚出炉的检查单如是吩咐，“吃点药睡一觉就好了，不是什么大事。”  
“你先吃一颗，睡前——最好是4个小时之后，再吃一颗就行。”队医把药递给他。  
“明天就能好吗？”他问，他不能在竞争正激烈的时候缺席训练。  
“是的，明天就行。青春期多少都会有点激素水平不稳定。”队医言之凿凿。  
他拿着药回了房间，幸运的是双人房的灯黑着，他的舍友还没有回来，也许是在享受晚餐，这对Leno来讲是件好事，他才不愿意被ter Stegen看到自己不舒服的样子。  
第一颗药丸显然不足以平复他身体没来由的躁动。他把空调的温度调到最低，趴到床上裹紧了被子。他无法描述自己正在经历什么，头昏脑胀，四肢酥软，小腹燥热，就好像是身体里有什么东西叫嚣着想要找到一个出口，他隐约觉得自己知道那个出口是什么，却又有些茫然。  
作为Beta而言，青春期的激素水平不稳定会到这种程度吗？他在应付完又一波诡异的热潮后自暴自弃地想。  
他抓过手表看了看，离他吃完第一颗药才不到一个小时。  
ter Stegen还没有回来，Leno希望他干脆就不要回来了，他今天可没精神和他斗嘴。  
Leno把手伸出被子，在床头柜上胡乱扫了一通，也不知道有没有把什么扫到地上去，好不容易摸过来自己的手机，他吸了吸鼻子，拨通了家里的电话。  
响铃过了五六声，他才听到那边传来熟悉的声音：“亲爱的，你还好吗？”  
“妈妈。”Leno突然有些鼻酸，对天发誓，他并不是什么软弱的人，他只是，对，鬼知道他是怎么了，他保证从前他绝不是什么听到妈妈的声音就会热泪盈眶的人，这一切都要怪到他异常的激素水平上，话说回来，这真的只是激素水平异常吗？  
Marc-André ter Stegen就是在这时候，该死的，推开房门走了进来。  
Leno迅速掐断了电话用被子裹住自己的全身包括脑袋：“我等下再打回来。”  
“你可以继续说电话的。”ter Stegen友好地说，仿佛前几天那个嫌弃Leno讲电话时间太长的是另外一个人，“你很冷吗？”  
他走到两张床中间，弯腰把地上的空调遥控器捡起来，上面的温度停在了16度上。  
“这和你没关……！”Leno话说到一半，整个人又被热潮卷了进去，他竭尽全力才咽下到了嘴边的呻吟和脏话。  
“这么低？”ter Stegen抱怨了一句，连摁几下让它回到了二十度以上，才留神细看了眼他的室友。  
“你还好吗？”  
ter Stegen觉得他的Beta室友有些不对劲。  
他的舍友向来是善言且举止得体的，不会把东西丢的到处都是，不会在床上用被子把自己裹成一座小山，蓝眼睛里总是透着Beta独有的、不受外界信息速干扰的冷静。而从门兴格拉德巴赫来的小门将——小一个月也算小——和所有分化没多久的Alpha一样，斗志昂扬又不计后果，有着略显火爆的脾气，就像他在训练中那样，胆大却又难免失误，好在他还足够年轻，既不介意，更不畏惧。  
Leno知道他的热潮一波比一波汹涌，他甚至能感觉到有什么液体不受控制的从身后流了出来，但是他并不打算给ter Stegen说这些，开玩笑，谁要在自己的竞争对手面前示弱。  
“我很好。”Leno的声音埋在被子里，低沉的微微颤抖。  
“这样。”ter Stegen耸耸肩，躺回自己的床上打开了电视，漫无目的地换着台。  
Leno感觉自己好些了，他实在是太热了，衣服和部分被罩完全湿透地粘在他的身上，十分之不好受，他缓慢地从被子里伸出头来，深深呼吸了一口，想要给自己透透气。  
然后他就被ter Stegen的信息素给击中了。  
那是一种强硬的甚至有些辛辣的烟草的味道，充斥在整个房间里，争先恐后的涌入Leno的鼻腔，Beta天生对信息素并不敏感，Leno对这些根本毫无心理准备，被呛得猛烈咳嗽起来。  
他一边咳嗽一边低声骂了两句什么。  
枕着自己胳膊正看电视看得开心的ter Stegen莫名其妙地看向他。  
他金色的发丝贴在额前，鬓角仍然密密地往下滴着汗滴，蓝色的眼睛湿漉漉的蒙着一层雾气，苍白的脸色反而衬着嘴唇越发红艳。  
ter Stegen的喉结微微抽动了一下，脑海里升起些许不合时宜的想法，然后掩饰的假装嫌弃地把头扭向了电视。  
但是Leno并没有如往常一样冷笑他两句什么只知道看肥皂剧之类的，Leno把头又缩回了被子里，Alpha的信息素像极了烈性的春药，他浑身软的仿佛被抽去了骨头，像是某种史前软体动物一样摊在了床上。他不能再否认在自己身上发生的一切了，这是再清楚不过的发情状态，但他确实是个Beta，他没有发出任何带着勾引意味的、腻人的味道，所以他忍受着信息素单方面的折磨，而ter Stegen对此无动于衷。  
他侧着身体缩成一团，电视剧的声音突然变得无比清晰起来，机械而枯燥地重复着什么试图惹人发笑，在Leno听来却如同魔咒，声波一圈一圈的缠绕住他的身体，像是要把他拖入深渊。  
ter Stegen举着他的遥控器，看着他的舍友，不，是裹着他舍友的那团被子。  
“bernd，”他生硬地叫着Leno的名字，“你如果有需要我可以帮你喊队医。”  
“不用！”Leno厉声拒绝了他。  
“……”ter Stegen撇了撇嘴，“你没事就算了。”  
这么凶做什么。  
有很大的事。Leno想，但是那和ter Stegen没有关系。  
Leno想要回忆起自己从前学过的关于发情期的知识，Omega在发情期时会使用定量的抑制剂，但是那需要长期的服用，没有能够立刻见效的，或者是通过性交获得Alpha的信息素和体液的安抚， Leno下一秒就在心里给这个想法画了一个硕大的红叉，最后一种办法就只剩下强撑了，除了需要大量的食物和水补充能量和水分之外，还需要某些众所周知的玩具。  
可谁他妈会带按摩棒进集训营？！U17甚至连避孕套都没发过。  
事实上Leno拒绝像一个Omega一样把手指伸进自己的后穴里自慰。这太奇怪了。这太奇怪了。他颤抖着咬住自己的下唇，几乎咬破了皮。他不得章法地套弄着自己的前端，可那根本没有用，他的后穴泛滥着淫液，叫嚣着希望他能把什么东西插进去，什么都好，无论是什么，只要能够缓解它的求而不得，他无法克制地把手缓慢的伸了过去。他只是需要克服自己的羞耻心而已，他只有17岁，并没有太多值得称道的恋爱甚至上床的经验，更何况在那些交往里他都是主导的那个，而不是像现在这样对自己的身体束手无策。可是没有别的办法了。彻底没有了。  
我可以的。这没有什么大不了的，这只是一种生理常态，即使不是所有的Beta都会遇到这种事。他想着，缓缓向后摸索过去。那个入口正微微张合着，他能感觉得到，它迫不及待地想要吞下他自己的手指，  
Leno的心底甚至有了一些欢欣鼓舞，好像马上就可以解决掉他这恼人的发情期一样。  
突然有东西砸在了他的保护罩，也就是那层被子上。  
他被按下暂停键一样僵住了，然后想起ter Stegen还在他旁边的床上看着无聊肥皂剧的事。  
“你电话响了。”ter Stegen的声音传来。  
Leno没有动。  
“你电话响了！”ter Stegen又说了一次，在Leno听来他的声音明显离自己更进了一些。  
Leno维持着自己诡异的姿势，仍然没有动静。他要把自己湿淋淋的手伸出去接电话吗？他要拖着自己写满情欲的身体去接电话吗？  
上帝啊，能不能让ter Stegen从他面前消失。  
ter Stegen没有消失，反而拍打起了他的被子。  
“是你妈妈的电话，你到底接不接？你不接我就挂了。”  
Leno迫不得已把手在床单上蹭干净，从被子里探出手去，示意ter Stegen把手机给他，手机放在他手上的时候，皮肤和ter Stegen不足一秒的接触，便几乎将他灼伤。  
ter Stegen确定他的舍友不对劲。他没有打上一个小时的电话——噢打电话简直是他除了守门之外的第二事业，天知道他哪来的那么多话说——而是迅速接通，又迅速挂断，裹着他的被子气喘吁吁。  
——气喘吁吁是ter Stegen根据颤巍巍的被子脑补的。  
“嘿Bernd，”Leno能感觉到床垫的边缘塌陷下去一部分，是ter Stegen在他的床边坐了下来，“如果你病了，那就去喊队医，这不算示弱，现在不是在训练场上，不用在这种地方逞强。”  
“你放心好了，”他说，“即使你真的病了，只要队医允许你站上训练场，我也一样会全力以赴地迎接你的挑战，不会有任何看不起你的。”  
“Bernd？”  
那团被子仍然在轻轻抽动着，ter Stegen确定Leno在听。  
“那么我去喊队医了？”ter Stegen试探着又问了一句。  
没有回应。  
“Bernd！”ter Stegen拔高了语调，“说点什么啊？”  
“我没有病。”Leno拖拖拉拉地说，这是实话，发情期不算生病，但他刚刚所有的心理准备都被那个电话摧毁了，当然这并不是他妈妈或者ter Stegen的错，他妈妈还很担心地问了他的情况，可他的一根手指还埋在自己的后穴里动都不敢动一下，这真是太难以启齿了。  
“好吧。”  
ter Stegen放弃了，他站起来去扯Leno的被子：“那你出来，站起来，给我说你没有事。”  
Leno飞快地撤出他的手去捍卫他的被子，他隐约听到了空气中的一声脆响和淫靡的噗哧声，它在挽留失败之后，分泌了更多的透明液体和从尾椎骨一直盘旋到大脑皮层的冲动去折磨他。但是他根本拽不住他的被子，ter Stegen掀开得根本不费吹灰之力，Leno完全不知道他竟然有那么大的力气。  
房间里的灯光亮得刺眼。  
ter Stegen震惊地看着他的舍友，他面对着ter Stegen侧躺成一团，还没有脱下的训练服被汗水浸得透明，勾勒出少年人美好的躯体和肌肉线条，裤子松松垮垮地挂在大腿上，扭着内裤的边缘纠缠不清，一只袜子退了一半，另一只不知道去了哪里，五个脚趾全都紧张地蜷缩着。  
ter Stegen在听说斯图加特青训的天才门将、他以为的一生之敌Bernd Leno的时候，就知道他是个Beta，但是ter Stegen既不瞎也不傻，Leno明明白白地就是在发情。  
“看够了？”Leno虚弱，却又恶狠狠地说，他想要把他的被子拉回来。  
“你发情了。”ter Stegen抓住他拉被子的手，笃定地说。  
他的手上全是汗，整个人就像刚从水里捞上来。  
“你他妈见过Beta发情吗？”Leno骂道。  
ter Stegen皱起他挺拔的鼻子嗅了嗅，略带嘲讽地笑：“现在？”  
Leno瞪了他一眼，继续想要去抢回自己的被子。  
ter Stegen直接将他的被子甩去了地上，放开了Leno，居高临下地打量着他，ter Stegen并没有用什么力，可那一块他抓过的地方还是通红了一片。  
“Marc-André ter Stegen！”  
“你就打算这么一个人度过发情期吗，Bernd？”ter Stegen的语气有些迷惑，“我以为你会更聪明一些。”  
Leno愤愤拽过枕头朝他的脸正正砸去：“你以为我不知道你在想什么吗？”  
ter Stegen轻松接住，坐在自己的床边，抱着枕头，下巴垫在上面，眨巴着眼睛不慌不忙地望着Leno，慢条斯理地说：“Bernd，事已至此。”  
Leno没说话，他抖抖索索半晌，忽然把手伸向了床头柜。  
ter Stegen伸手把他的目标水杯给他递了过去。  
“我还有颗药。”Leno说，勉强坐起来，摸出那颗药强迫自己把它吞了下去。  
ter Stegen小小地翻了个白眼，他不觉得会有什么用，Leno 的做法不过是自欺欺人罢了。  
然后他又抱回了自己的，不，是Leno的枕头，等待地望着Leno，Leno用床上的另一个枕头盖住了自己混乱的下半身。  
Leno也等着。  
并没有太久，电视里的男主角甚至还没有向女主角表达完他的爱意。  
“你看。”ter Stegen望着掐着枕头的Leno说，“我就说没用吧。”  
Leno低下头，埋进了枕头里，一副不想理他的样子。  
“好了Bernd，”ter Stegen见他久久没有回应，叹了口气，“别妄想了，你比我更清楚你现在除了给Alpha操一顿之外没有别的选择了，我是不会趁人之危的，你想要谁来，我可以大度一点去把他喊来，把房间让给他。”  
虽然他得承认，他其实很想和Leno做一次，这个念头从他第一次见到金发蓝眼睛抿着嘴板着脸的门将的时候就有了，并且随着时间愈演愈烈，但是真到了这种时候，他反而又不愿意违背他的意愿了，不然以后低头不见抬头见的，可真是太尴尬了。  
或许有一天他会自愿和我上床？小门将天马行空地想。  
“Bernd？”Leno的沉默让ter Stegen反思了一下自己是不是说的太过分了。  
ter Stegen能猜到Leno现在一定不好受，但是没有信息素的传递，他并不能直观的感受到痛苦，如果他能感觉得到，他就会知道他的舍友已经因为大量脱水和高热处在了崩溃的边缘。  
“Bernd？”他又喊了一遍。  
Leno觉得自己可能会带着他未竟的国家队一门梦想就这么死掉，不过万幸，他脑海里还崩着最后一根弦，就是ter Stegen持续的、令他烦躁不已的呼喊。  
他由衷希望他能闭嘴。  
“你。”Leno说。  
ter Stegen“咦”了一声。  
如果一定要找个人来操自己，那就是ter Stegen了。Leno自暴自弃地想。换别人只会给他造成更大的心里阴影，而被ter Stegen操这件事合计来去他竟然还能勉强接受。  
ter Stegen幼稚又暴躁，日常像极了被踩了尾巴大型猫类，Leno见过他各种糟糕的模样，丢球或者是被前锋戏弄，被后防线辜负，难以解释的被穿裆或是黄油手，被自己或别人气到骂人踢门柱一气呵成，Leno再熟悉不过，所有的年轻门将都再熟悉不过，而ter Stegen也见过这样的Leno，也熟悉这样的Leno，前一场是冉冉升起的新星，后一场就可能被弃用，他们互相竞争，又互相理解，只要他们能不再为了打电话的问题互相拿手套扔得不可开交，兴许关系也不至于这么差。  
“是的，你。”Leno又说了一遍，他觉得自己可能确实快死了，连在这么暴躁的情况下对ter Stegen都能这么温和地说话。  
ter Stegen抱着枕头站起来，深吸了两口气：“好的，我同意了。”  
ter Stegen觉得自己应该矜持一些——不，为什么要矜持，他不太想仔细思考自己现在的心情，说实话，有些奇怪，但是他完全不介意。  
他把枕头扔到了一边。  
“停！”Leno红着眼睛对他做出了暂停的手势。  
“？”  
“你有……咳，你有避孕套吗？”  
ter Stegen被问得莫名：“我像会有的样子吗？”  
是的他不像，小Alpha出了名的洁身自好。  
而很显然，Leno也没有。  
好吧，Leno想，特殊情况，他现在所需要做的只是冷静下来，仅此而已。  
“不准……”  
Leno试图补充到，然而还没有说完，ter Stegen已经欺身压了过来，他身上的味道暖烘烘的萦绕在Leno身侧，不知名的兴奋电流一样传递到大脑，随之而来的是大量的液体争先恐后地从身下的入口涌出。  
ter Stegen跪在床上，拿开Leno的枕头，一条长腿缓慢却坚决地卡进了Leno的双腿之间：“或许我们应该把床拼起来，这样，有点不方便。”  
Leno瞪了他一眼。  
“好吧，” ter Stegen从善如流，“那我们可以先来一次，如果不方便就再拼。”  
“你还想来几次？？”Leno咬牙切齿。  
“嘿Bernd，”ter Stegen故作惊奇地说，“你该不会觉得发情期一次就能解决吧？”  
Leno的脸色黑了又黑，最终还是没有在ter Stegen扒下他的衣服裤子的过程中发表任何看法。  
“唔……”  
黏糊糊的裤子剥离大腿的一刻Leno的性器就迫不及待地跳了出来，马眼正汩汩渗着前液。ter Stegen轻声吹了个口哨。Leno则勉力支起膝盖蹭了蹭他的胯下。  
“你快一点。”Leno小声说。  
“别担心，”ter Stegen答非所问，“我明天会帮你请假的。”  
“我也请。”他补充了一句，“绝不背着你偷偷练习。”  
事实上，ter Stegen想，他享受着和Leno的公平竞争，他想要和他公平竞争，然后打败他。  
Leno不满地又拿膝盖顶了顶他的胯下，一字一顿地重复：“快，一，点。”  
ter Stegen还是衣冠整齐的，这使Leno觉得自己更加狼狈——等等，他忽然有些慌，Alpha的尺寸怎么感觉……有点夸张？  
“所以，”ter Stegen笑起来，朦胧中Leno觉得那双绿眼睛真是该死的迷人，“或许你愿意帮我脱掉衣服？”  
他都是搁哪儿学的这一套一套的？Leno被他牵着手伸向他腰间的时候不禁想。肥皂剧吗？  
ter Stegen背后的电视机里，男主角深情款款：“或许你愿意帮我脱掉衣服？”  
他颤抖着脱着Alpha的裤子，在那期间，Alpha一直把脑袋埋在他的颈侧，像某种大型猫科动物一样用鼻子和嘴摩挲着他后颈，那里有Beta退化的、现在却不知为何正在发疯的腺体，Alpha的信息素安抚着它。  
“唔……”Beta呻吟了一声，Alpha的信息素里的每一个分子都在撩拨着他的情欲。  
他终于把ter Stegen的裤子扯了下来，释放出了笼中的猛兽。  
靠，现在反悔还来得及吗？  
“来不及了。”ter Stegen说。  
Leno整个人突然被翻了过来，ter Stegen的手指轻轻地扫过他的背脊，之后并拢两指，没入了那个饥渴已久的入口，微微抽动起来。  
“啊……”Beta不自觉地发出一声餍足的叹息。  
然后他就听到身后的Alpha没绷住，笑趴在了他背上。  
他从没见过这样的Leno，简直可爱得让他想亲上一口。  
“你他妈是处男吗？？”Leno真的很想暴走。  
“呵。”ter Stegen收住笑，又加了一根手指，满足地听到Leno倒抽一口凉气的声音，“我是不是你试一下不就知道了？”  
平心而论，只是第一次操男性Beta而已。  
ter Stegen耐心地给他做着扩张，他对男性Beta的承受力没有什么认知，他很害怕Leno会受伤，影响到后面的练习和比赛。  
“可以了……”Beta的声音几乎带着哭腔，“可以了，ter……”  
这个姓难念得差点让他咬了舌头。  
“Marc。”ter Stegen在他耳边轻悄却不容置疑地说。  
“Marc……”Leno几乎是祈求到。  
ter Stegen抽出手指，Leno的液体湿答答得挂在他手上，抽出一道黏腻的丝，天知道他早就硬的发痛了，但他希望Leno的第一次经历能稍微美好一点。  
不过，大概也美好不到哪里去。  
他缓缓缓缓地把自己往里推去。  
尽管做了充足的准备与心理准备，但Leno还是觉得这太过了，他几乎下意识地就想往前挣去，却被ter Stegen抢先一步紧紧地用胳膊锁在了怀里。  
“Brend。”  
Alpha温柔却残忍地叫着怀中人的名字，他从没有想过他们会如此契合，他没有受到任何阻碍，之前设想的种种都在顷刻破碎，那条甬道紧致而柔软，仿佛就是为他特意准备的一样，Beta破碎的呻吟逐渐带上了一丝丝媚态，似乎连极乐也不很遥远。  
那是一种不曾明说的鼓励。  
他越发掐紧了Beta的腰，终于将自己送到了最深的地方。  
他们都还足够年轻与美好，未来还有大把大把不确定的时光，却幸运也不幸的在如此之早就找到了自己理所应当的归宿。  
但是对于Leno而言，现在唯一的想法只有，操，太疼了。  
他有足够的理由怀疑ter Stegen在公报私仇。  
他轻轻啮噬着Leno颈后的腺体，然后开始了律动。  
Leno觉得自己是分裂的，痛苦与愉悦并存，理智和放浪做着艰苦的拉锯战，谁都不愿落了下风。停一停，他在心里呼喊着，可到了嘴边却成了反向的语句，理智挥舞着针线拼尽全力缝上嘴，可放浪还是翼动着鼻息跑了出来。  
“Marc……”他总算是从喉咙底喊出了这个名字，“Marc！”  
“我在。”ter Stegen回应到。  
Leno的腰窝塌陷出深深的弧度，越发显得他被抬高的屁股圆润而挺翘，ter Stegen甚至觉得自己又硬了几分，这是一份盛宴，而他还有很长的品尝时间。  
“慢一点……”Leno伸出手想要在狂风骤雨抓住点什么，他感觉ter Stegen将他的脖子咬得越发的紧，麻烦谁来告诉他beta是不能被标记的啊？  
他抓住了一个很熟悉的东西。造型是一样的，只是纹路上有区别。那不是他的门将手套，是ter Stegen的。  
ter Stegen的速度慢了些，对着已经熟悉的一点反复地研磨着，带起leno一阵阵电流一样的酥麻。  
“那是我的。”ter Stegen说，“你想试一下吗？”  
他的手指顺着Leno的手臂向那边滑去，摸到了那只手套——就是他刚才用来扔Leno被子的那只——和Leno的手，然后给Leno套上那只手套，缓慢地，仔细地，摩挲着那只手掌心里和指节间的茧的位置，他是知道的，哪里容易受伤，哪里容易肿胀，他们都一样，不是吗？  
应当不会是太合手，他们的手大小到底是有些差别。  
“嘿，Bernd，”ter Stegen在他耳边说，“还有最后一步，包裹带是松的。”  
Leno也没有想清楚他为什么要戴上ter Stegen的手套，Alpha的阴茎还埋在他身体里，他整个人都是晕乎乎的，但是听见包裹带是松的，他就下意识想把手放到嘴边把它咬着拉紧，然后贴上去。  
不合手。他想，要换个手套吗？  
他侧过头，微微张开嘴，然而迎上的却并不是熟悉的乳胶手套，而是另一片湿热温暖的唇舌。  
ter Stegen把他的手按回了床上，用三根手指压在他的手背上，另外空闲的手指将包裹带拉紧，贴了上去。  
舌头搅过他的口腔，Leno就像是被迫吸了一口烈性的烟，嗓子里干涩且发痒，却又咳不出来。  
我好像没有允许他亲我。Leno想。  
那张脸那么近，像极了他贴着一面镜子，ter Stegen没有闭上眼睛，他就这么直视着Leno的眼睛，不卑不亢的坚定，那面镜子里是Leno，当然也是Marc-André ter Stegen。ter Stegen抓着那只戴着手套的手，从缝隙里插进手指，一根一根的扣紧，像是想要保护什么一样。  
他带着那只手往他的身下挪去。眼前的蓝眼睛里有些许迷惑，他只是轻轻咬了下他的上唇示意他放心听自己的。那双套在他自己手上的ter Stegen的门将手套就这么贴上了他的下体，乳胶的触感冰冷且有些生硬，与他炙热而得不到解放的下体相比反差十分强烈，蓝色的瞳孔微微一缩，他刚想甩开ter Stegen说些什么，却感受到了另外的刺激。ter Stegen扣住他的手指稍稍弯曲，将Leno的阴茎圈在了leno的掌心和ter Stegen的手指之间，然后带着Leno的手，开始套弄起来。一边是冰冷粗糙的手套，一边是ter Stegen温热却长着些老茧的指节，配合着身后不轻不重的律动，Leno瞪着眼睛，几乎要掉下眼泪来。  
他立刻就交代在了自己和ter Stegen的手中。  
ter Stegen亲了亲他的眼角，笑：“你把它弄脏了。”  
“什么？”  
Leno喘着粗气，连完整的句子都说不出来。  
ter Stegen用行动回答了他。  
Leno差点尖叫出来。  
Alpha将他又往后拉了拉，进入的更深，一下一下的楔入他的身体里。Leno惊恐地发现即使这么折腾了半天Alpha根本就没有要射精的意思，而是向他身体里他都不知道的地方进攻过去。  
“beta会怀孕吗？”  
“……反正我不会。”Leno找回了自己的舌头与一小部分理智。  
“是吗？”  
他似乎对那个紧闭的入口很感兴趣。他圈着Leno的腰，顶弄着那个入口。  
“你不能……”Leno的理智又走到了尽头。  
“谁说的？”  
他越发地卖力，疼痛使Leno越发的恐惧，他不知道接下来会发生什么，自己又会是一个什么样的状态。Alpha的信息素铺天盖地，他几乎支撑不住自己的身体，整个人都瘫软在床上，任由Alpha在自己体内横冲直撞。  
“Marc……别……”他虚弱地请求着。  
ter Stegen没有说话。  
他体内最深处的甬道终究是为Alpha打开了，在Alpha挤入那个紧致的甬道的一瞬间，Leno几乎是尖叫着再次射了出来。  
Alpha抿着嘴，享受着被极致包裹住的快感，却还是在最后要射精的时候把自己抽了出来，释放在了beta的股间。  
Leno彻底失去了全部的力量。  
ter Stegen把他翻过来，面对着自己。在他的注视下，Leno胯下的东西再次颤巍巍的抬起了头。  
ter Stegen又吹了个口哨：“你看，我就说一次不够吧？”  
是你一次不够吧？！  
Leno在心底默默反驳着，却根本阻止不了Alpha拉开他的大腿从正面进入的举动。  
“嘿，Bernd。”  
他又一次进入到最深，和Leno的手十指相扣，在他的胸前和脖颈上留下深深的吻痕，像是突然想起来什么似的说到。  
“我们做朋友吧？”  
  
当然，他们没能做成朋友。  
也不知道折腾到几点的两个人第二天根本没有去和领队请假，气冲冲来找两人兴师问罪的领队差点被房间里的狼藉惊呆了。他们挤在一张床上，枕头被子扔在地上，床单上满是干涸的精液，听见响动，晕乎乎的ter Stegen揉了揉眼睛，才从Leno身体里滑了出来，而Leno翻了个身，露出了那只戴着ter Stegen的门将手套的手。  
最后他们统统被拎去了队医那里。  
队医扶了扶眼镜，言简意赅：“哦原来是beta的假性发情期啊！”  
“所以？”  
“没有什么关系，就是激素水平还是有些高而已。”  
“那么？”  
“建议放两天假，再多做几次就好了～”  
“？？？”  
  



End file.
